Shotgun
| image = | type = | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = Various | owners = Many | 1st appearance = }} A shotgun is a two-handed firearm. Unless you're a real bad-ass, in which case you can sling it around and reload it with one arm. Sometimes referred to as a boomstick. It is a short range weapon that packs a lot of firepower and is ideal for blasting the shit out of zombies. It is not recommended as a long range weapon. In such cases where targeting from a distance is required, a high powered rifle makes for a more efficient weapon. In fiction In the Evil Dead film series, Ash Williams makes use of a modified sawed-off shotgun which he uses to fight the Army of Darkness. In all versions of The Shining, it is revealed through exposition that Delbert Grady, the former caretaker of the Overlook Hotel, murdered his wife and young daughters, then took his own life by placing a shotgun in his mouth and firing it. On the CW Network television series Supernatural, the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean employ shotguns as part of their arsenal of weapons to use against demons, ghosts, vampires and other creatures. Shotguns are particularly useful against ghosts, but only when firing shells filled with rock salt. The Winchesters keep their shotguns in the trunk of their father's 1967 Chevy Impala. Sometimes, they even use one of the guns as a prop rod. A shotgun was but one of many weapons used by the townspeople of Prosperity, Arizona to defend themselves against a horde of mutated spiders. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) On the AMC series Preacher, a woman named Tracy Loach attempted to take her own life by placing a double-barreled shotgun under her chin. Her friend Eugene Root temporarily talked her out of it, but she changed her mind and brought the gun to bear. Eugene grabbed for the gun just as it went off. The shot took off the top of Tracy's skull, placing her into a coma. Believing that she was dead, Eugene then attempted to take his own life. However, when he first pulled the trigger, nothing happened. He then looked down into the gun barrel, which suddenly went off, shooting him in the face. Eugene miraculously survived, but was severely disfigured. Preacher: Damsels Notes & Trivia * A shotgun is an available weapon in the Resident Evil and Evil Dead video games. * "Shotgun" is also a turn of phrase referring to whomever is sitting in the front passenger seat of a vehicle. The phrase likely originated with the idea of a getaway car, in which one individual would be the driver, leaving the passenger armed with a shotgun so he can lean out the window and fend off pursuing police officers. "Calling shotgun" is a phrase used when one expresses interest in sitting in the front passenger seat. Appearances Films * Dead Men Walking * Jeepers Creepers * Jeepers Creepers 2 Television * Preacher: South Will Rise Again * Preacher: Damsels Comics * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Quincy Harker, Rachel vna Helsing & Anton Lupeski use shotguns. References ---- Category:The Beast of Bray Road Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous